Traveling Soldier
by morgangirl
Summary: This is a MegJimmy fic about how their relationship survives and evolves during the war.


"TRAVELING SOLDIER"  
  
SYNOPSIS: This story takes place in the episode where Jimmy leaves for war. I edited  
the dialogue so it is not the exact same script from tv. This is my first  
fanfic so comments are appreciated, let me know if it stinks... DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of American Dreams or any of its characters/storylines. This is no way affiliated with them or the Dixie Chicks song "Traveling Soldier" or the song "Rhythm of the Falling Rain"  
  
Chapter 1 "Heartbreak"  
  
"Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain  
  
Telling me just what a fool i've been  
  
I wish that it would go and let me cry in vain  
  
And let me be alone again"  
  
"Please promise me you will be careful" said as she rested her head on Jimmy's shoulder "I promise I will come back as long as you are here waiting for me." Jimmy said. "And you'll write?" Meg asked. "As much as I can" Jimmy said as he led Meg off the dance floor to sit on the bleachers.  
  
"Now the only girl i've ever loved has gone away  
  
Looking for a brand new start  
  
Little does she know that when she left that day  
  
Along with her she took my heart"  
  
He held her hands and prepared to say what could possibly be his final good- bye. "How's Clark Kent?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood. He wanted to see her smile just one more time. "He's fine" she said not minding when he made fun of Luke.  
  
"Rain please tell me now does that seem fair  
  
For her to steal my heart away when she don't care  
  
I can't love another when my heart's somewhere far away"  
  
"I have one question for you before we have to leave." said Meg  
  
"What's that?" Jimmy asked, hoping it wasn't something he couldn't answer. "Who am I going to dance with while your gone?" Meg asked jokingly "That is all you can say when I'm leaving for war?" Jimmy said, playing along and enjoying the sight of Meg smiling again. "I'm sure you will have no problem finding someone who would want to dance with a beautiful girl like you."  
  
"Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain  
  
Telling me just what a fool i've been  
  
I wish that it would go and let me cry in vain  
  
And let me be alone again"  
  
Jimmy held out his hand, "Why don't we finish our dance before we have to go to the train station." They got up off the bleachers and danced in silence. Neither of them wanted to say anything for fear of ruining the moment.  
  
"Oh the only girl i've ever loved has gone away  
  
Looking for a brand new start  
  
Little does she know that when she left that day  
  
Along with her she took my heart  
  
Rain won't you tell her that i love her so  
  
Please ask the sun to set her heart aglow  
  
And rain in her heart and let the love we knew start to grow"  
  
As they left the studios and got in Jimmy's car to head to the train station Meg felt the tears come to her eyes. Even though she still had Luke, loosing Jimmy was one of the worst things she could ever dream of going through. They arrived at the train station and went to the platform where Jimmy was scheduled to leave from. "We don't have much time" Jimmy said, "my train is leaving in five minutes".  
  
"Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain  
  
Telling me just what a fool i've been  
  
Oh i wish that it would go and let me cry in vain  
  
And let me be alone again"  
  
Meg couldn't hold the tears in anymore and they streamed down her face. "Come here" Jimmy said and he held his arms open. Meg leaped into his arms. "Please be careful" Meg pleaded. "I will. I have to go my train is going to leave." He pulled back from the hug and looked into her eyes. Slowly he leaned his head down and placed a soft kiss on Meg's lips. "Good bye Meg Pryor from East-Catholic. I will think of you every day" he said. And with that he turned and disappeared into the steam from the train's engines.  
  
"When the rain comes  
  
They run and hide their heads  
  
They might as well be dead  
  
When the rain comes" 


End file.
